


Lips and teeth and fisheye lens

by Einzel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einzel/pseuds/Einzel
Summary: Riko and Junpei take a recovering Teppei on a photography adventure around the Imperial Palace.





	Lips and teeth and fisheye lens

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Things Couples Can Do Together - Go on a photography adventure" from [this prompt list!](http://die-einzelganger.tumblr.com/post/182032790258/things-couples-can-do-together)

“The weather’s  _ amazing _ today,” mused Teppei, who had been repeating that sentiment on and off since he and his partners had set off towards the heart of Tokyo. Having spent some six weeks hobbling around on crutches and at least as much time waiting for the pain and swelling to abate (do not let such vague approximations fool you, either: he was certainly counting the days to his freedom), every place in the great outdoors was of fresh interest to Teppei. Well, certain places more so than others, but as he had been warned not to throw himself into basketball just yet – soon enough, but not yet –, Riko and Junpei had to find other ways of reintroducing him to regular exercise, ways that spoke volumes of how much they had missed him, and how they were still in the slow-burning process of celebrating his return.

Fortunately, Teppei could not have timed his surgery or his recovery better. He had received a green light just in time for the annual festival of the cherry blossoms, and to give their walk around the Imperial Palace a sense of purpose beyond admiring the flowers, Riko had rented three digital cameras from a local company.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” Teppei rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Riko gave him a look.

“It’s too late for that. Here you go,” she pressed a camera into Teppei’s hands and offered another one to Junpei, who proceeded to hang it around his neck by its strap. “Take as many pictures as you want, but make them good! I promised the others I would show them after practice.”

“Do we have to show them everything?” groused Junpei, already mourning all the sneak shots he was planning to take.

“Oh, alright, not all of them,” Riko waved a hand as if she had read his mind, “but I do want to have something to show for my money, so do your best, okay?”

“Well, this place is really beautiful, so it shouldn’t be too hard,” beamed Teppei. “Say, Riko, is there a prize for the best picture?” he added with a wink. Riko pursed her lips as color seeped into her cheeks.

“You want a prize, huh… W-Well,” she scratched her flushed cheek, “I suppose I could treat the best photographer to dinner…”

“Are you cooking or paying..?” Junpei squinted at her. Riko’s ears scorched.

_ “What kind of a question is that!” _ she brought down her hand on his cranium with a well-deserved karate chop. Sensible of just how much that could hurt, Teppei took a step back before asking,

“That’s alright with me, but what if  _ you _ win?”

“Then you’ll buy me dinner, of course!” chirped Riko as Junpei rubbed his scalp with a dazed look in his eyes. “Now get to it!”

With that, they separated in search of subjects and muses, but ever so often they reunited by chance or desire, to capture the perfect angle of hands on hips and arms and jawlines, fingers curling into hair and folds of fabric, the sunlight playing across their smiling faces. They fooled around with lips and teeth and fisheye lens, reclining over gnarled tree trunks or pushing one another against them, clicking away in ecstasy until they made enough memories to fill all three memory cards.

In the end, each had but a handful of pictures fit for showing to their friends, but of those three handfuls, Teppei had taken the best one of a curious old couple in a yellow rowboat on the Chidori-ga-fuchi Moat, immersed in a small, tattered poetry book.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-reference to [another ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470490) because I’m self-indulgent, and I gave that prize shot to Teppei because 1) he’s the one being celebrated and 2) living with his grandparents, he probably has a good eye for old people and thought that couple looked captivating (and he is completely right.)
> 
> This was the last prompt I had received, so that’s the end of these standalone ficlets, at least for now! I really love that prompt list, and writing short things is also a nice change of pace? So I might write more later.


End file.
